Ragnarok (sample)
by Anonymaton
Summary: Inspired by Natan Fierreta's Hiccup in a Flash, this story takes place in a world where a Viking villager is struck by mystic lightning and is given extraordinary abilities, as well as learning of the looming specter of doom hanging over not just Berk, but the world and beyond it.
1. Primer

**~ OH A HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ~**

 **Creativity: You can't sing.**

 **Author: I know…**

 **Hello everyone! So, for those of you who have no idea what's going on, allow me to give you a breakdown!**

 **Since today is my birthday, I decided to give a reverse gift and publish a sampling of three stories I'm currently working on in the background of my current projects! One of these stories will take the place of my current primary project, A Very Bad Idea, and which one it will be is to be determined by YOU!**

 **Creativity: Simply read these three samplings and go to our profile to find the poll we've put up! Once there, simply cast your vote! It's that easy!**

 **We'll be announcing the results on February 3** **rd** **2019 (When A Very Bad Idea resumes), so we hope you'll all check in for that!**

 **Author: Thank you, Creativity. Now, let us present this sampling of Ragnarok…**


	2. Prologue (sample)

**Hey readers! I assume if you're reading this that you popped over here from New Dawn, Rage Unleashed or Fallen Order: Black Blade (Names may differ). If so, then you have pushed me one step closer to my master plan. And no, you don't get to know what it is.**

 **Anyways, this story is going to have Asgard in it. For the sake of convenience (And laziness) I'm going to use Marvel's MCU version of Asgard, as well as character designs. Hope you enjoy!**

 _In a large, ornate room with rounded archways and pillars inlaid with precious metals, a single orb, roughly the size of a desk chair hovers. It has a circle on top with several joining lines on it. Someone enters and a large ring floats up around the orb. The figure presses a button on the ring and the circle on top of the orb opens. Light pools forth and an image appears of a boy in his late teens. He has short black hair and green eyes, though there is a noticeable ring of blue around the outside of his iris. He runs his hands through his hair, seemingly unsure of himself._

"To understand what I'm about to tell you, I need you to do something for me. I need you to believe in the impossible. You think you can do that? Well, I guess it's best to start from the beginning. And the beginning is at the end."

 **Yeah, It's a short beginning. By the time this uploads, I'll have more chapters in the pipeline. Heh, flash TV pun. Anyway, this is gonna be a good one, I can feel it. Oh, and the reason I put this in the HTTYD only section is because it gets more traffic. Please don't internet at me.**


	3. Ch1 (sample)

**Hello everyone, so here's the next chapter! Just to be clear, I am reusing an old OC from my other HTTYD since coming up with good viking names is especially hard for someone who already has trouble coming up with normal names.**

 **Creativity: You're just being lazy again.**

 **Author: Keep that up and you'll be working overtime. You do realize that we're getting a head start on this because I'm getting worn out of writing about those muckballs.**

 **Creativity: Sure, sure. Well, get writing! And get some other chapters for the other story ready!**

 **Author: I'm the boss around here, but you're right. Enjoy the opener guys!**

 **Oh, before you do, anything that's written with a lean is set as commentary about things that have already happened, like in the last chapter. Now read!**

 _A mysterious figure watched as a holographic recording continued to run, displaying a teenager. He seemed to be recording his life story._

 _"I grew up on an island called Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. Anyway, I didn't exactly fit in there. I spent most of my time running, usually from bullies. My people are Vikings. I guess though, they aren't exactly my people. They were all big, moustached (Even some of the women) and somehow managed to be muscular and overweight at the same time. Not me though, I was a toothpick. So, all my more viking-like peers did what people like them always do. It kept up until I was fifteen. Then my world changed forever."_

Razorre grunted as he helped Hiccup heft a greatsword onto the grindstone to sharpen it. He had started helping around the shop because he wanted to hopefully get strong enough to enter dragon training, but so far the council wouldn't have it. Too scrawny, too short, too puny. Those were the words that came his way whenever this came up. He grunted in frustration as Snotlout came by and tossed his mace over his shoulder, which came dangerously close to hitting Razorre.

"Need it fixed, small fry! Training's coming up and I don't want anything less than the best!"

Razorre grumbled under his breath and grabbed the mace, resisting the urge to run out and bash Snotlout upside the head with it, even though everyone would be better off for it. Instead he got to work repairing it like Snotlout 'requested' he do. He looked and found that it had a massive crack in the handle. Snotlout probably tried to show off to Astrid by smashing rocks with the mace, again, only to find that it couldn't do that. He replaced the handle with a new one before tossing it carelessly into the pickup pile. No skin off his nose if Snotlout didn't like how his 'precious' was being treated.

He turned to Hiccup, who was still sharpening the Greatsword. It had been an uneventful week, which was an event in of itself. But that couldn't last long. Berk was an interesting place, to say the least. There would probably be a raid tonight. Razorre walked over to Hiccup.

"Don't do it."

"I'm gonna do it."

"You'll get in trouble and probably wreck a ship. Again."

"Still gonna do it."

"What if there's no raid tonight?"

"I'll wait until the next one."

"You don't even know if that contraption will work."

"I've been testing it on trees. It works."

"Still gonna go wrong."

Hiccup turned and put on his best 'trust me, I got this' smile, even though that smile usually preceded disasterous and cataclysmic events.

"I got a good feeling about this."

Razorre threw his hands in the air exasperatedly.

"Well, I'll call your dad when you need to get bailed out. Like always."

Hiccup huffed and started sharpening an axe. Despite their arguments about Hiccup's antics, they were actually very good friends. He was the one who encouraged Razorre to work at the shop in the first place, saying it could help him get strong enough for the arena. He did however neglect to mention that it didn't do that for him. Both of them wanted the same thing. They wanted to be out fighting dragons, becoming famous, maybe even getting dates! But for now, they were just two sticks in a pile of logs.

He put the axe on top of a pile of weapons that were ready for combat and got ready for the end of the day. He and Razorre met up at the town square and set off to the great hall for dinner. They selected fish and chicken respectively and sat down at an empty table.

"How much are you willing to bet that there's a raid tonight?"

"I'd bet my personal sketchbook on it."

Razorre laughed.

"You are confident aren't you! I would say my left arm, but given what we are and where we live, I don't think that's much of a wager. I mean, just look at Gobber!"

They both laughed at Razorre's jab at Gobber, until Gobber hobbled by and waved to them with his hooked arm. They both quieted down at that.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to the shop for some rest. See ya when the fireworks start!"

Razorre got up and left, leaving his plate of fishbones behind. He walked quickly back to the shop, just in case a raid started early. He slipped into Gobber's workshop and into the loft area where he had been living for as long as he could remember. He yawned and lay back on the bed, arms crossed behind his head.

"Any minute now."

Hiccup darted out of his house as fast as his legs would carry him, clumsily avoiding vikings as they ran around, swinging their weapons and bellowing in righteous fury. The raid had been started a few minutes ago and so far, it was going like almost every raid. Hiccup dodged left and right before getting into the village and running for the shop, completely oblivious to the world around him. This almost cost him his life as he almost ran headlong into the path of a Nadder that was making a fire pass on the street. It was only by the timely intervention of Stoick that Hiccup wasn't turned extra crispy. Hiccup made his way to the shop and was immediately tasked by Gobber to get several broken weapons ready for combat again. Hiccup groaned. He had already fixed most of these!

Grumbling as he went, he started heating up the weapons before looking to see Razorre busy making Bolas and putting them on the shelf for grabs. Hiccup turned and started work on the weapons again as a fire started on the nearby houses. Hiccup rushed to the windows as he saw the other teens of the village rushing to make sure that at least some of the houses would be saved. Razorre turned to see Hiccup entering lovestruck mode when Astrid was turned around, framed by an explosion. Razorre rolled his eyes and took over for Hiccup, knowing that weapons took priority over Bolas. Meanwhile, Gobber was having a chat with Hiccup about his inability to wield standard Viking weaponry or throw bolas, to which Hiccup responded by showing off his latest scheme to kill a dragon. That contraption he called the Mangler. Razorre snorted in laughter when it sprang open at Hiccup's mere tapping on the device, launching a hammer straight into the forehead of a nearby Viking.

They started arguing about Hiccup and vikingness (Or lack thereof) before Gobber handed Hiccup a sword and told him to sharpen it. Hiccup got to work, grumbling under his breath about how he would kill a dragon one day. Razorre kept working on the weapons before Gobber told them to man the fort while he took off to start fighting. Hiccup immediately grabbed the Mangler and rushed off, leaving Razorre by himself. He grumbled under his breath and kept working, praying to the gods that Hiccup didn't get himself killed. He seemed to have a knack for it, just like his father had a knack for bailing him out. Razorre continued working until he heard a familiar scream and looked outside to see Hiccup fleeing from a Monstrous Nightmare, who was biting at his legs, almost for sport. Razorre rushed out, hoping Stoick would get there in time. He felt his chest tighten as the torch that Hiccup had taken shelter behind was scorched by the Nightmare's flames before the sky rumbled with thunder.

Flashes of lightning surged through the sky, flashing left and right, gathering, separating and sparking continuously. The dragons began shrieking and began flying for cover. All of a sudden, all the lightning collected together and hurtled towards the ground, slamming into Razorre.

He didn't even yell as he was thrown backwards into the wall of a building, the lightning following him until it stopped. Everyone stopped and several people rushed to see him.

Smoke curled up from his clothes and sparks of blue lightning danced across his skin for a few moments before they stopped.

"Someone call the healers!"

Razorre was rushed to the healer's hut where Gothi and several other healers gathered around and began trying to help him. Hiccup wanted to be there for his friend, but instead he was forced back to his house. He waited for a few minutes, just to ensure that no one would notice him leaving his house out the back door (Not that they would have noticed him anyway) and rushed to the healer's hut. There was still a small crowd of people gathered there, whispering to each other. Hiccup then heard a voice he recognized and groaned. Of course, Snotlout would be here.

"If you ask me, that lightning bolt was Thor's way of saying small fry didn't belong here."

Hiccup felt himself growing very angry. He turned and was about to do something stupid, but before he could Astrid had punched Snotlout in the gut and then in the face. The crowd seemed pleased with that. Hiccup smiled and turned to try and see what was going on.

Inside the healer's hut, no one could figure out what was going on. When they checked Razorre's body there were no burns, bruises or other open wounds that typically came with a lightning strike. However, he wasn't breathing and that was worrisome. They tried some remedies that typically solved the problem, such as a brew whose steam would supposedly start his breathing again. Instead they got a worse result as his body began to undergo intense seizures. They all grabbed him and pinned him down to prevent him from hurting himself before he stopped. On the plus side, his breathing had started again. They relaxed and Gothi sent them away. She turned back to the boy. She studied everything carefully. She examined his body again and tossed some bones on the floor. She was shocked. They had fallen in a pattern of Mjolnir. She gathered the bones and cast them again. Again, they came up as Mjolnir. She sighed.

This was out of her hands. She left the tent and indicated to the healers to watch him while she prepared for something. She gathered a group of people who left to gather several things for her. When they returned, she departed for a shrine on Raven Point with the group behind her. She had the group leave the objects on the alter. A hammer, a silver amulet with a lightning bolt shape in the center and unique glass eye that she had entrusted to a friendly family a long time ago. She scrawled a prayer to the gods in the ground and left, knowing that she had done all she could for the boy. His fate was in the hands of the gods now.

A week past and Razorre wasn't improving. His breathing came and went and he continued to suffer seizures. On one occasion, one of the healers was shocked by a burst of electricity during an episode of seizures. Everyone was baffled.

Gothi, in the meantime just waited. Waited and waited to see if the gods would answer her plea to help the boy. Soon enough, there was an answer. The skies grew cloudy once again. The villagers looked up as lightning flashed again and thunder sounded through the heavens. Then, a brilliant blast of rainbow energy hurtled downward and struck the healer's hut. Everyone covered their eyes against the blinding light. When the event ceased, everyone rushed into the healer's hut only to find that Razorre was gone. The only thing still there was a crest burned into the ground, still smoking. Gothi whacked people out of the way with her staff until she eventually reached the hut and examined the area. She smiled.

It looked like her prayers had been answered.

 **Blegh, this one felt boring to write. Sorry about that. I promise it will get better.**

 **Also, this story is very pivotal in my plan. I cannot stress how pivotal it is. So, if you want to understand the plan when I reveal it, you better read this. Or don't.**

 **Well, that's enough crying about it! FORWARD!**


	4. Ch2(sample)

**HAHAHAHAHA! NOW WE TRAVEL! BEYOND SPAAAACE!**

 **Author: Creativity, why are you sitting in my Chair? Again? Especially since last time you blew up the studio two doors down?**

 **Creativity: Yeah... wow that was a lot of monkeys. It's just the chair is so comfy!**

 **Author: Well, since you didn't take the hint, I'm going to have to use the special button.**

 **Creativity: What special button?**

 **Author: This one (Presses button on remote, cause a spring to launch Creativity from the chair)**

 **Creativity: Ow...**

 **Author: Start running.**

 **Well, now that we've taken care of that, hello! So as I promised, better chapter! YAY! Just to be clear, there will be HTTYD stuff in here, but it will not be the main focus. ENJOY!**

Everything was blurry. Razorre could make out a sort of yellow/orange energy above him as well as figures moving around the edge of his vision.

"... see why lady Frigga saw fit to bring this human to Asgard. His kind were not meant to be here."

"Perhaps, but it is most facinating how his body reacted to the lightning bolt. By all accounts he should have perished."

Razorre sat bolt upright and gasped as he came fully to. The two beings who had been wandering around wherever he had been lying jumped in surprise before rushing to him and began checking him over. One of them tore open a door and leaned out.

"Inform lady Frigga that the boy has awakened from his slumber!"

The guard immediately rushed off. The rest of people present began to talk amongst themselves. There was too much going on for Razorre to process. He held his head with one hand while closing his eyes and shaking his head, trying to figure out what was going on. He tried to stand up, but the people who were examining him pushed him back onto whatever he had been lying on. Then the door opened again. Stepping inside was a woman that looked to be just entering her early elder years. She had a stern face and had a sword belted to her side.

"Everyone leave. I must speak to him alone."

Everyone left without question. Razorre looked around uncertainly. He had heard those people saying that he was in Asgard, but that was absurd. Why would he of all people be in Asgard? Finally the woman, supposedly the goddess Frigga, spoke.

"You must be quite shocked to awaken in the realm of your gods."

Razorre nodded dumbly.

"I will explain in due time but first, how much do you remember?"

Razorre rubbed his forehead, digging through his memory.

"There was a dragon raid. I was working in the shop when Hiccup started being chased by a Monstrous Nightmare, when a freak thunderstorm started. There was a loud bang and... I was struck by lightning wasn't I."

Frigga nodded grimly.

"Indeed. It left you in a coma for two Asgardian weeks."

"What did I do to make Thor so angry?"

Frigga laughed a little.

"Nothing. You don't have anything to fear from my son. I believe I should explain what happened here, now that you know what happened to you on Midgard. It was an ordinary day in Asgard. Thor and I were discussing his future as ruler of Asgard when all of a sudden, lightning unlike any we had seen began to strike Asgard. Many lost their homes in this disaster. In a desperate attempt, Thor drew the lightning into Mjolnir. However, Mjolnir could not contain this power. Thor then cast the lightning through the Bifrost and away from Asgard."

Razorre looked shocked, but Frigga wasn't done speaking.

"Normally, the lightning should have dispersed itself across the nine realms as we did not have any destination in mind, however it recollected on Midgard and was seemingly drawn to you."

This didn't help either. In fact, Razorre had a headache from trying to absorb all this information. Besides, there was still some things he didn't know the answer to.

"Why bring me to Asgard? Couldn't I have recovered back on Midgard?"

Frigga shook her head.

"No. As I already told you, that wasn't an ordinary lightning bolt. The healers of your village tried everything, but they could not stabilize you. You kept undergoing seizures, during which you would occasionally discharge lightning from your skin. I had Heimdall bring you here where we were able to stabilize you and prevent you from harming others around you. Your body went through an immense change. In fact, it is still going through it."

Razorre groaned, trying to figure out what Frigga meant by changes.

"What kind of changes?"

Frigga motioned for him to get up and look in a mirror. Razorre did just that and looked. He had abs.

"Why do I have abs?"

"With the amount of time you spent in a coma, your muscles should be atrophied but instead they're in a constant state of cellular regeneration. While you were asleep someone accidentally cut your arm and the cut healed without a mark in a matter of minutes. I imagine that you could heal broken bones in under a few hours."

Razorre didn't know what to make of this, or understand most of the terminology Frigga was using. Then something occurred to him.

"You said I was asleep for several Asgardian weeks. What do you mean by that?"

Frigga sighed.

"You may want to sit down."

Razorre suddenly felt apprehensive, but did as Frigga asked.

"Time between Asgard and Midgard flows differently. On Midgard, thirteen months have passed since we retrieved you."

Razorre felt like he had just been hit by a boulder from a catapult. Thirteen months!? He had been gone for thirteen months?! Frigga looked at him sympathetically.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but you must remain here longer still. As I said, you are still undergoing changes that we don't understand. However, I will send a message to your village elder that you have awakened."

Frigga got up and walked to the door.

"Of course, I can't expect you to simply sit in this room much longer! two weeks in here must be very dull, even if you slept through it all. There is a change of clothes waiting for you over there. I'll wait for you outside."

Razorre looked to where Frigga had motioned. There was a dark green tunic and brown trousers as well as a black belt and brown boots. He put everything on quickly and hurried outside. As unsettled he was about the whole situation, how many ordinary people were lucky enough to gaze upon Asgard?!

Frigga was waiting patiently for him when he stepped outside. The two of them set out, Frigga guiding him around Asgard. They travelled through the barracks, mess hall, and finally at the training yard. There were many warriors here, all honing their skills together. Then Razorre saw a man engaged in battle against two opponents. He had a silver helmet with wings on the side, a red cape and hammer with a leather loop on the bottom. Frigga turned to him, a touch of a smile on her face.

"As always, my son is seeking a challenge."

Razorre suddenly realized that the warrior was Thor. Thor seemed to realize that he was being watched and left the duel to greet his mother.

"Mother, it's good to see you."

The two embraced. Razorre suddenly felt like he was intruding. Once they were finished hugging, Thor turned to look at Razorre.

"Ah, this must be the human you plucked from Midgard! Good to see you are on your feet."

Razorre was a bit speechless. He was talking to Thor himself! Thor seemed to realize that Razorre was somewhat frozen in place. He shook his shoulder a bit, snapping Razorre out of his stupor.

"I forgot how entertaining it is to stand in the presence of mortals." Thor laughed jovially. Razorre rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Also, I apologize for that little shock. I imagine it was rather uncomfortable."

"I was in a coma for thirteen Midgardian months."

"And no one is surprised that Thor's aim was so spectacular so as to hit an innocent bystander."

Thor scowled at this comment, which had come from a man who was rather lanky and had black hair, seemingly slicked back.

"We've been over this many times brother, the lightning bolt should have dispersed across the nine realms."

The man, who Razorre now realized was Loki, brother of Thor and god of Mischief, raised his hands in mock defense.

"Merely a jest, brother. Merely a jest."

Thor rolled his eyes before turning to head back to the training field.

"I best continue! Wouldn't want to get rusty, now would we?"

Loki shook his head.

"Always seeking a fight. One day he will find himself in a situation he can't punch his way out of, and I want to be there for it."

Frigga shook her own head at her sons' sibling rivalry.

"At least wait until our guest isn't present before you two start ag..."

Razorre heard a cracking sound in the courtyard and turned to look at it, seeing a blast of energy striking a target much slower than it should have. He then turned to look at Frigga, who was talking extremely slowly. Then everything sped up. Razorre suddenly felt very strange.

"...ain? Are you all right?"

Razorre realized that Frigga had just spoken to him.

"Yes, just tuned out for a second."

Frigga didn't seem convinced.

"If there is something wrong, it is in your best interested to tell me."

Razorre huffed.

"Okay, I heard that blast from the training ground and I went to look at it, but it seemed to be moving to slow. That's..."

Razorre stopped when he suddenly felt his hand buzzing like crazy. He looked down at it and saw that it was blurring for a few seconds before stopping and blurring again. He stumbled back in shock and found himself on the opposite side of the balcony.

"What's happening to me?!"

He took a step forward again and suddenly he was back next to Loki and Frigga. They looked shocked. How was he doing this? He looked back down at his hand, which was still blurring. Then he realized what was happening. He looked down the hallway and took a step forward, only to find himself running so fast that the hallway was turning into a blur! He turned and did loop around, heading back to Loki and Frigga, only to overshoot and go flying into a nearby fountain. Once he crawled out, sopping wet, Frigga and Loki were waiting for him. They both had baffled looks on their faces. Several of the warriors that were training looked up, trying to locate the disturbance. Some of them began muttering to themselves about the mortal who decided to go swimming in the fountain. Razorre didn't pay it any mind though. He turned to Frigga and Loki.

"I think I may have figured out another change."

 **Whoopee! Swimming in an Asgardian fountain! Also, the power to run really fast, but SWIMMING IN AN ASGARDIAN FOUNTAIN! That's the most important part of this chapter.**

 **Ok, these are shorter, but they'll get longer. I find that the beginning of any story that has to line up with another beginning can be tedious to write. That's why its so short. Once we get to the stuff that Creativity generates by running on the WHEEL OF IDEAS it'll get longer. Promise.**


	5. Ch3(sample)

**MORE SPEEDSTER GOODNESS! So, I have a predicament. I want Razorre's speedster name to be something like Stormbringer or something like that in ancient norse, but I can't seem to track it down. If anyone could help with that or suggest a similar name along with it's translation, that would be great. Thanks! On to the chapter!**

Frigga, Thor, Loki, lady Sif and the warriors three all stood gathered at a long stretch of open space. They were watching as Razorre was getting ready to give his newfound abilities another test run. The last four were rather skeptical about what Frigga and Loki claimed Razorre was capable.

"You can't honestly believe that a mere mortal could be capable of running that fast do you?"

Loki smirked and Frigga gave a small smile.

"Well, given he survived a lightning bolt that not even Thor could contain with Mjolnir, I believe that anything is possible. I'm sure that soon you will too."

Frigga turned back to Razorre and nodded. Razorre nodded too and bent down, bringing one foot back. He took a deep breath and pushed off. There was a rush of wind, sending all capes present flying over the faces of their wearers. Once they wrestled them off, they watched in awe as Razorre rocketed across the stretch, going increasingly faster. He whooped as he turned around and came hurtling back at them. He came to a stop in front of them and realized that his boots were on fire. He quickly began stomping to put them out and looked up, slightly embarrassed but also incredibly excited. Sif was the first to speak up.

"Impossible..."

Loki's smirk widened.

"Oh, very much possible."

Thor's mouth was opening and closing like a fish while the warriors three just stood shocked. Frigga's smile didn't change. Razorre decided to pipe up

"Well, as amazing as this is, there are some issues I think we can all agree on. First, boots. I set them on fire. I imagine that my other clothes will also set on fire if I keep doing this. Can we do something about that?"

The Asgardians all looked at eachother, seemingly unsure of what to say, Frigga excluded.

"I'll arrange for something. In the meantime, we must discover just how you can achieve this speed."

Razorre seemed confused.

"Wasn't it from the lightning bolt?"

Loki snorted.

"My mother is reffering to what the lightning bolt changed about you that allows you to do... that."

Razorre's face gained a 'oh, now I get it' expression before they were interupted by a new arrival.

"I see the mortal is back on his feet."

Everyone turned to see an elderly man with white hair and beard as well as a golden eyepatch. In his hand was a golden spear. Razorre suddenly realized that he was standing in the presence of the Allfather Odin. Frigga's face turned stern again.

"Indeed. There are some unforeseen changes from the lightning but..."

"But nothing. It is time to send him back where he belongs."

"Odin, he has changed. He is no longer a mortal the way we know them."

Odin barked in laughter.

"Oh is he now? Then let him prove it."

Razorre suddenly got very apprehensive. Odin wanted him to prove he had been affected long term by the lightning bolt. Sure it should be easy enough. Go for a run, hope you don't light your boots on fire again, simple. Still, this was Odin asking for him to prove it. He turned to Frigga, who nodded again. He walked out to what he considered a reasonable start point and hunched over while bringing his foot back again. He pushed off and ran. He looked to see the world blurring again. He ran as fast as he could until he felt his limbs burning. He came to a stop where he had started from and noticed that he didn't even have boots this time. And his feet burned like hellheim!

Odin seemed surprised by this, but his expression did not change otherwise.

"So, the lightning has blessed him with great speed. I'm sure he will find plenty of use for it on Midgard."

"Odin, that is only the little we know of how it affected him! We cannot send him back until we know everything."

"He going back tomorrow morning and that is my final word."

Odin turned and walked back into the palace and out of sight. Frigga looked disappointed, but didn't go after him. The others assembled left and went to take care of their own business. Razorre felt a little deflated. He didn't know why though. He got to go home! See Gobber, show off his powers to the twins and Snotlout. Heck, he could probably bail Hiccup out of whatever insane scheme he came up with next! Home was waiting for him by tomorrow.

So why did he feel like he didn't want to go home?

Far off, in a massive city made entirely of gray stone, inside a massive building and in front of a large ring with many tubes connecting the ring to various machines throughout the room, two figures stood in front of a computer console.

"You understand the mission?"

"Eliminate those who know the truth and destroy anyone who gets in the way."

"Good. We already tried using the equation to gather enough energy to reduce the city to rubble, but that didn't work. We're taking a more direct approach this time."

One of the figures walked up to the ring and rolls their neck.

"Hurricane, if you fail your mission, you will die."

The figure nodded as the second one tapped several keys on the computer, causing the ring to light up with an undulating blue vortex of light. The first figure, now known as Hurricane, stepped through the light, only to vanish.

They reappeared standing on a rainbow bridge. They looked out at the city and began walking towards it. As they did, the wind began to swirl around them. Clouds began to gather overhead and started to spin as the wind gathered into a tornado. They lifted off the ground as the tornado grew stronger. This city would soon be levelled and any who knew the truth would be dead.

Odin and Frigga were awakened by the shouts of people running by. They quickly stood up and ran out to see what was causing such a disturbance. They looked and felt dread fill their hearts. They were swiftly joined by Thor and Loki, who looked on in horror. Odin turned to Thor.

"We must stop this before it destroyed Asgard!"

They both turned to the tornado. Thor took flight with Mjolnir and tried to create a second tornado to counteract the first while Odin unleashed a blast from Gungnir. The blast was just absorbed into the tornado before being unleashed in a destructive pulse. Thor's tornado was sheared through easily and he was thrown to the ground. Loki turned and ran into the palace.

Razorre couldn't stand this. Odin had posted guards on the door to the room he was staying in for the night he would be spending on Asgard and they were adhering to those orders, regardless of whatever was happening outside. Razorre was pacing the room, trying not to go superspeed while doing so. He had already done that accidentally and ran headlong into the wall.

He turned and sat down on the bed while running both his hands through his hair, trying to think of a way out of his predicament. Then he heard a commotion outside and his door flew open. Loki stepped into the room.

"We need your help."

Razorre scoffed.

"My help? You're gods! What could you need my help with?"

Loki scowled.

"I did not come here and knock out the guards just to have you disrespect me. Asgard is under attack and only you can stop it."

Razorre stood up and clenched his fist.

"What could I do? As I said, you're gods. I'm just a mortal."

Loki took a step forward.

"Because you have a power that no one on Asgard could dream of having. It wasn't just an accident that the lightning bolt. It chose you. Father is too proud to admit that your power is beyond his comprehension. Better to put you out of his mind, that is his reasoning. Mother and I know better."

Razorre seemed contemplative for a moment before asking another question.

"Won't breaking me out and letting me stop something that Odin cannot just make him angry at you and me?"

"Mother won't let him harm you. Besides, on Midgard am I known for following the rules?"

Razorre smirked at Loki's joke before running at normal speed, followed by Loki to the entrance of the palace. Once they arrived they felt their mouths go slack at the sight before them.

Asgard was being torn apart. Many of the houses had been destroyed and debris was being thrown everywhere by the tornado. Razorre turned to Loki.

"How am I supposed to stop this?!"

"As loath as I am to admit it, Thor had the right idea when he tried to create his own tornado to counter this one. If you run around the tornado fast enough, you should be able to unravel it. Go!"

Razorre took off, the world turning into a blur around him. He began sprinting around it as fast as he felt possible. He could feel himself getting faster, ever so slightly as time went on. Then a massive pulse of air threw him right to the steps of the palace. Loki, Frigga and Thor all ran to his side.

"I can't do it! I'm not fast enough!"

Loki grabbed him and hauled him to his feet.

"I did not break you out of that room to hear you doubt yourself! You have more power than you realize and it your doubt that holds you back. I say you can do it! Now run mortal, RUN!"

Razorre froze at Loki's words, seemingly shocked. After a few seconds his face turned into one of determination. The Asgardians watched as blue lightning crackled across his eyes before he began running again. This time however, a blast of thunder sounded and he was moving much faster than he had done up to this point. Trailing behind him was a tail of blue lightning. He ran faster and faster, becoming a ring of blue electricity around the tornado. Then, with a loud _'thoom'_ sound, the tornado collapsed in on itself, revealing a single man in a grey jumpsuit. Razorre charged him and slammed him into a pillar of the palace entrance. The Asgardian family converged on the two of them. Razorre backed off and let them handle it. Odin was furious.

"Who are, to dare attack Asgard?!"

The man just smiled.

"Heh. You're scared."

Odin's eye widened with fury.

"Would you care to repeat that, mortal?"

The man began laughing.

"You've seen what I can do. I'm not the end. So long as anyone within Asgard knows the truth, we will never stop coming until we've reduced it to rubble. And if you thought this was bad, trust me. It will get much, much worse."

Then they saw foam coming from his mouth. He laughed a few more times, spitting out foam as he did so. Then he fell silent.

He was dead.

Odin looked around at everyone assembled.

"Whoever sent this monster to Asgard has declared war with us! As of now, we will double patrols and seal the bifrost! No one enters or leaves Asgard without my permission!"

Odin turned to Razorre.

"I seem to have misjudged you, mortal. You proved yourself worthy of standing among the warriors of Asgard. Thor! Loki!"

The two brothers turned to face their father.

"As of now, the boy is your responsibility. You are to to train him and help him hone his powers, as well as ensure he knows his way around Asgard. Are we clear?"

"Yes father." They answered. Loki seemed much less enthusiastic as Thor. Razorre didn't pay it any mind. He was going to be training to use his powers in Asgard! He turned and grinned widely at Thor and Loki. The future was looking up.

 **Still kinda short, but hey. College is wearing me out. What I mean by that is that I need to turn by brain off for extended periods of time at the end of the day, so writing is hard. If writing slows down, don't panic. I'll be back.**


	6. Ch4(sample)

**Well, this wasn't written in a flash, but hey. Though, you probably won't care because most of this was prewritten before the first chapter was uploaded!**

 **Creativity: How would you feel if you did all this work for your big plan and no one liked it?**

 **Author: I'm sure that one person would be as crazy as me to like it, right?**

 **(Cricket noises)**

 **Okay, I would be lying if I said otherwise. Still, I think people will like this! Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if someone had already done this already. Hell, I'd be surprised if someone hadn't done this already!**

 **Creativity: Quit monologing and get one with it.**

 **Author: One more comment and I will inject you with V9.**

 **Creativity: Running, sir!**

"Hold still!"

Razorre darted sideways to avoid a sword, aimed to cleave him in two. Thor and Loki had decided that he should spar with some of Asgard's warriors to help him develop his powers further. So far, he was just proving to be the most annoying opponent in all the nine realms. And this had been going on for weeks!

He and this latest warrior had been fighting for several minutes now. He was wielding a standard broadsword while Razorre had just his fists and light armor. He was darting around, avoiding the sword blows and throwing a punch every now and again. This went on for a few more minutes before he scored two hits to the side in quick succession, causing the warrior to collapse, holding their side. They cursed a few times marched away. Razorre rubbed the back of his neck a few times before speeding over to Thor and Loki.

"No offence, but I don't think we're getting much done this way."

Thor rubbed his forehead with one hand.

"I suppose you're right. You've beaten every warrior thus far without taking a single hit, so perhaps we should think of something else."

Loki took this moment to jab at Thor.

"I'm sure even father will smell the smoke from here. In the meantime, perhaps we could arrange for something that requires faster reaction time. A gauntlet perhaps?"

"Very funny, Loki. Though, you may have a point with some sort of obstacle course. We could also see if there is some place in the nine realms more adequate for training."

Razorre looked between the two brothers than shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to go for a run. I'll be back in a few."

With that, he shot off, a trail of lightning behind him. He made sure to take routes that avoided people. He had caused enough mayhem with the air displacement he created when he ran. He sprinted through Asgard, making his way around the inside of it's walls before spinning and surging down the middle towards the palace. and veered off to run along the outlooking pathways.

He repeated this circuit for a few minutes before coming to a screeching halt in front of Thor and Loki, who by now had become used to his entrances.

"Hey, I had a thought while I was running. I need proper weapons. As in, I can't be fighting with just my fists all the time. Seriously, I've busted seven knuckles in the past three days alone!"

Thor shook his head.

"we've already established that you can't use any weapons we have available besides knives, due to your, stature, and that you can't carry them effectively and run."

Razorre groaned.

"Yes, I'm small and shrimpy. I still need something to fight with other than knives! Besides, they could just fall out of the sheaths when I'm on the move or the sheaths could fall off from the friction and air resistance."

Thor shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll figure out something. Now, we were considering bringing a few Speed Stingers from Midgard to help you train since they have a speed that will allow them to prove a better challenge than our warriors."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"That was your idea, and a poor one at that. Do you ever think about anything other than cracking one skull against another?"

Now it was Thor's turn to roll his eyes.

"Can we save this argument for later? I'm sure you have a few ideas of your own to help our mortal friend learn more about his abilities."

Loki shrugged.

"I'm coming up dry."

Thor smirked a little.

"Suddenly my dragon idea doesn't sound so horrible does it?"

Razorre lifted his hand.

"I'm not so sure on that."

Thor ignored him. Loki was about to retort when one of the palace guard came rushing up to them.

"Lord Odin has summoned you! He claims they have a dire situation before us all!"

They two brothers immediately set off for the throne room with Razorre in tow.

Odin and Frigga were both waiting for the trio. They had grave looks upon their faces, Frigga more so than Odin.

"We recieved word that the Dwarves are under attack by a mysterious foe with power over snow and ice. We suspect the involvment of Frost Giants. Thor, Loki, take your charge and go to the aid of the Dwarves. This will prove an interesting test for the mortal."

Razorre gulped. He did not like where this was going. Not at all. Odin may have paid him respect during their last encounter, but it was clear that he still didn't like the fact that Razorre was still around.

"At once, father." The brothers responded before they left and started towards the bifrost. Razorre trotted after them, not bothering to use his speed until they were clear of the throne room.

"I'll meet you at the other end of the bridge."

Before they could respond, Razorre had already shot off and vanished from sight. Thor's cape was thrown right over his face.

"I am growing increasingly tired of having my cape tossed around in the wind like this."

Loki smirked.

"That's why I chose to forego my own."

Razorre shot across Asgard and across the bridge, straight up beside Heimdall.

"You know, my eyes can see everything in the nine realms, but it is incredibly difficult to see you when you are on the move."

Razorre rubbed his neck a few times.

"Yeah, I'll bet. Don't tell anyone, but I nearly crashed twice on the way here.

"I know. Those were the two moments when I could see you clearly."

Razorre turned and looked at the portal.

"How is everyone back home?"

Heimdall didn't even move.

"Much changed when you were asleep. I've already told you what happened."

"Yeah, I remember. I still can't believe vikings and dragons are at peace with eachother. Though, I'm not surprised it was Hiccup who did it. Only he's crazy enough to try."

Heimdall smiled ever so slighty.

"Indeed. I often wondered which of his grand plans would get him killed. Loki even tried to place a bet on it once."

Razorre chuckled a little. It was rather funny to picture Loki betting on Hiccup's odds of survival for his latest invention. Heimdall turned to him.

"Before you go, I would like to tell you something I observed during your approach. When you were crossing the bridge, I noticed the lightning around you reacting with the bridge."

Razorre turned, intrigued.

"Reacting? How so?"

"I momentarily saw a pinprick of Vanaheim when you were at your fastest. I believe that with enough speed, you could cause the bridge to open a personal portal for you."

Razorre whistled.

"That could be handy. I was going at a more casual pace just now. Well, casual for me anyway."

The two kept talking until Thor and Loki showed up.

"Ah, there you are. The Dwarves are losing ground against the attacker. You must depart with all deliberate haste!"

Loki frowned.

"Was that an attempt at humor in regards to the mortal's speed?"

Heimdall didn't so much as flinch. He merely opened the bifrost and waited for them to head through.

Razorre followed them through. The moment he was inside, he felt his whole body surge with energy! He looked at his hands to see them sparking like crazy and oscilatting back and forth with a slight buzzing noise.

"Uhh, Thor? Loki? I think the portal is reacting to me. Or I'm reacting to it! Either way, I'm probably not going to stand still very long upon landing!"

They looked their jaws dropped. Razorre's entire body looked blurred out and he was sparking like mad! They shifted out of his way just before they reached the battlefield. As soon as his feet hit solid ground, Razorre was off, going faster than ever before!

"HEEEEEEELP!"

He was hurtling through a snowstorm with absolutely no idea where he was going and wasn't slowing down! Thor and Loki both looked at eachother with looks of incredulity, which became winces when Razorre came careening out of the snowstorm and smashed through a brick wall and came to a crashing halt in front of a group of dwarves.

"Ow... pain. Everything is pain."

Loki grabbed Razorre by the front of his shirt and hefted him to his feet. Razorre groaned in pain and rolled his shoulders a few times.

"Note to self. Travel through bifrost is likely to end in extreme pain. Ow, definitely cracked some ribs."

Loki shook his head.

"Your ribs will mend themselves in a few minutes. To be honest, I'm surprised you aren't more injured. Now come. We must find this intruder and... Deal with them."

Razorre rolled his arms a few more times before following Thor and Loki towards the blizzard. Thor began to spin Mjolnir, creating a gap in the white wall. They could see what looked to be a man made entirely of ice, standing about eight feet tall. There were glowing red eyes behind the ice that made of his face and there was no discernable mouth.

"That isn't any Frost Giant I am familiar with."

Loki nodded.

"Nor I."

Razorre had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I think I might know. Or at least, I think I know where he came from."

Loki looked at him questioningly for a moment before the realization came to him.

"You think he came from the same place that the aeromancer came from?"

Razorre geared himself up to start running.

"Makes the most sense to me."

He shot forward, heading towards the ice man. He jumped and went for a kick, but found out, very painfully, that who, or whatever this thing was, it didn't want to be moved. It knocked him away with one arm and stomped its foot, causing a thin sheet of ice to coat the floor. Razorre pushed himself to his feet and charged, only to find his traction no longer existed. He went hurtling straight into the waiting fist of the ice man, throwing him past Loki and Thor. Thor turned and launched his hammer at the ice man, only to watch as Mjolnir was hit by a blue beam from the ice man's palm, encasing it in ice. Thor raised his hand, expecting the hammer to break free, only to find that it remained stationary.

"That won't work, blondie. Anything frozen by me is so cold that the energy needed to break loose is sucked out."

Thor couldn't believe it. His beloved hammer was now completely out of his reach! He turned and clenched his fists, only to yell in shock and pain as an ice beam hit him as well, encasing him in ice as well! Loki turned and saw that Razorre had struggled back to his feet.

"We need to retreat!"

Razorre looked at him in shock.

"We can't just leave him here!"

"We will do him no good if we remain here! We must retreat and come up with a plan to beat this monster!"

Razorre opened his mouth to respond, but grudgingly nodded and darted away. Loki turned and saw a blast coming his way. He smirked and watched as the blast went straight through the illusion he had left for the monster to attack.

Loki and Razorre made their way through the destruction and ice until they made it to the palace.

"Let us meet with the Dwarf lord, shall we?"

The atmosphere was somewhat less than hospitable when they arrived. The Dwarves looked at them with looks that suggested that they were very unhappy. It was especially worrying since the obvious head honcho looked the angriest of them all.

"Well, trickster! I suppose you have come to ask for our aid when we call upon Asgards!"

Loki bowed.

"Forgive me, Dwarf lord. I understand that this is a dark time for your people, and we have come to aid you, but I must indeed ask for assistance."

The Dwarf laughed.

"Ha! You do indeed have the arrogance of Asgard within you! I have half a mind to have you executed right here, considering the mess you've landed us all in!"

Razorre looked at Loki, confused.

"We cannot save you from this beast unless you provide him with the means to do it!"

Loki motioned to Razorre. The dwarf king looked at him.

"Well, this is indeed curious. Why would an Asgardian bring a mortal to fight his battles for him?"

Loki gritted his teeth.

"He is no mere mortal. He survived a bolt of lightning not even the might of Mjolnir could contain and gained a strength the nine realms have never seen before. He can defeat the monster, if you provide him with the tools to do so."

The Dward leaned forward.

"Hmm. What is this strength, boy? Come, show me. Perhaps then I may be inclined to offer my aid."

Razorre nodded and took off running. He ran the entire perimeter of the palace in just a few seconds before coming back into the throne room. The dwarf was astounded.

"Impossible..."

He turned to Loki.

"A word with you. Alone."

Loki turned to Razorre.

"Wait outside the throne room. Someone will come and fetch you when you are needed again."

Razorre nodded and left in a blue flash. Loki turned to the dwarf lord, ignoring the other dwarves who were leaving themselves, whispering to eachother about Razorre's unworldly speed. The dwarf lord stood up from his throne and marched down to Loki.

"He's one of them, isn't he. He's like that demon outside, laying waste to my realm."

Loki nodded.

"One attacked Asgard a few days ago. He stopped them as well. This one, however, is proving much more difficult. He cannot beat it with his speed and his fists alone. He needs to keep his footing, and he needs weapons. More specifically, he needs weapons unlike any we have on Asgard."

The dwarf laughed dryly.

"A favour for a favour, at my time of choosing."

Loki nodded, but did not make a move to shake his hand.

"We both know what is coming. These attacks will not stop. Eventually, all the nine realms will fall. There will be no Ragnarok, dwarf lord. Not as was prophesized."

The dwarf's eyebrows scrunched up.

"All have said that you would doom us all, trickster. I guess they were right, in a way."

Loki shook his head.

"We do have a chance. A chance to save the legacy of the nine realms."

The dwarf lord looked out the door.

"The mortal? You think his speed can save us?"

Loki shrugged.

"Mother seems to think so. She asked me to tell you to send her a progress report."

"The rings?"

"Indeed."

The dwarf lord huffed.

"Well, I suppose we should finish work on those as soon as this mess is cleaned up. Call the boy back. I'll need some measurements before I begin work on his weapons."

Loki smirked.

"Thank you for your assistance."

Two dwarves quickly went to retrieve Razorre. When they brought him back, the dwarf lord led them back through a door and towards a large room. The air around them was growing uncomfortably warm. There was also a steady booming and clanging coming from the room. The stepped out into a massive chamber that had enormous vats with red light pouring from the top. There were several dwarves all working at different stations. Some had hammers, others worked enormous bellows, some were inspecting weapons and armor using elabroate headsets. The dwarf lord led them to an area at the back and called for a few other dwarves.

"Your power has turned your very body into a weapon. Now, we will provide it with a keen edge."

They took several measurements and motioned for him to follow them to a large basin with a silvery molten metal within it.

"To truly make this weapon your own, you must take part in the forging. The very steel must have your power within it! You will run around the basin and let the lightning bind itself to the metal. Begin!"

Razorre took off with a resounding boom, sprinting around the basin. He ran faster and faster, so fast in fact that he could see his lightning trail in front of him! He could also see the lightning snapping off and into the metal. The dwarves ran the liquid metal down a trough and into twin molds. Razorre came to a halt in front of the forging station.

"How did you get that mold ready so fast?"

"It is a magical mold. It took the shape of the weapon you will receive when your lightning joined with the uru within the basin."

Loki's eyes widened.

"Uru?!"

The dwarf lord smirked.

"It is the only metal strong enough to withstand the momentum that his strikes will provide at his speed. Furthermore, if he is truly as powerful you and your mother have made him out to be, he deserves this gift."

Razorre was just in shock. He snapped out of it when the dwarves removed the casted weapons and began to hammer the blades down. Once they seemed satisfied, they attached molded leather gauntlets to the blades and presented the weapons to him.

They were a pair of single edged blades that strapped onto his arms, silver in color and with two 'fins' coming out of each blade. The blades went past his fist and up to about the halfway point on his upper arms. It slightly reminded him of the wings of a timberjack.

"There's a special feature on these."

The dwarf motioned for Razorre to put them on. They fit perfectly.

"Now then, focus on 'sheathing' the blades."

Razorre looked at him confused, but did as he said. To his surprise, the two ends of the blades retreated back inside, making his arm look like it had a meat cleaver strapped to it. He looked over them a few times and nodded.

"These'll work perfectly. I'm humbled by your generosity."

The dwarf lord nodded.

"Your gratitude is most welcome, but you still need to defeat that monster out there."

Razorre smirked and held up his arm, letting the blade snap open.

"Oh, I have a feeling that's going to be much easier now."

The ice man stomped closer to the dwarf citadel, his footsteps freezing the ground as he went. He was close. Soon, the target would be silenced.

Then he heard a rush of air. He looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He kept going. Then he heard it again, this time accompanied by a faint crackling noise.

"So, you back for round two, speedy?"

Suddenly, he felt a something carve a long gash in his back! He roared in pain and spun around, swinging his fist as he went, only to yell again when he felt another gash sliced across his side. He looked and saw a hint of lightning in the corners of his eyes.

"Let's see how fast you move when you're frozen solid!"

He swung his hands out and unleashed twin beams of ice.

"Oh, come on. You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

the ice man spun around, searching for the source of the voice. He couldn't see it anywhere!

"Oh, and a word of advice, never underestimate a Viking. We have stubbornness issues. Also, never freeze a Norse god and leave him there. Someone might spring him."

the ice man felt confusion, followed by a powerful crack to the back of his head. He spun around to see Mjolnir flying back to the hands of Thor. Razorre was standing next to him, arm blades raised.

"I'm gonna put you two into an ice age!"

He unleashed twin blasts of ice from his hands. Thor countered one with lightning while Razorre bolted around and slashed an X across his back before charging away and coming back to sink the front of his left arm blades straight into the center of it, punching through the icy armor.

"Gah!"

Razorre jumped off and continued chipping away at the armor until there was basically nothing left. Underneath was a man wearing a similar outfit to Hurricane's and had icy skin. He raised his mouth open to bite down on a cyanide capsule, but was prevented by Razorre's lightning covered fist slamming into his head, knocking him out cold. Razorre smirked as they tied him up and removed the cyanide capsule from his mouth.

"I was just getting warmed up."

 **Awful one liner is awful! So, what does everyone think of Razorre's new weapons? Before you get all angry at me for giving a speedster weapons, keep in mind that he is still a Viking! Also, come on. A speedster with uru blades attached to his arms is freaking awesome!**

 **Creativity: It was one of the first ideas I had that the boss didn't shoot down!**

 **Author: Because all of your other ones were just... (Shudders)**

 **Anyway, this one was longer, and that's because we can finally get to the good stuff! Winter ain't coming today!**


	7. Ch5(sample)

**Welcome to chapter six of Ragnarok! Since this is all prewritten, I don't know how well it's being recieved, but I hope it's doing well! The plan is coming along nicely. Also, as of this writing, I saw Doctor strange almost an hour ago and my mind is blown. Like, tiny pieces of it are floating around in my skull. As such, this chapter may be much better or much worse. However, you can trust that my mind will have been reassembled by next upload. Duct tape is wonderful stuff.**

"Again!"

Razorre was currently in the middle of training with his new weapons. Well, training may not be the best word. He was currently locking blades with Sif, who Thor and Loki had convinced to help with his weapons training. He wasn't allowed to use his speed during this fight, which had immediately put him at a clear disadvantage. While his armblades were able to act as both a shield and weapon, he had little experience with them outside of cutting the ice man down to size. Thor was still a little bit salty from that encounter.

Razorre yelped and leapt back as Sif delivered a powerful hammer blow with her sword.

"This is getting ridiculous! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Sif just spun and made for another slash. Razorre brought his blade up to block and activated the two small blades that folded from the primary one. He caught Sif's blade in between the blades and twisted, trying to force her to drop her sword. Sif simply jumped and pulled the blade free before kicking him in the side and bringing her blade to his throat.

"Dead."

Razorre shrugged.

"Surprise, surprise."

He sheathed the blades and went to sit on a bench. Sif just walked off. Thor shrugged.

"You lasted twelve seconds longer this time. Thats a decent improvement."

Razorre shrugged.

"Still, I think it would be better to train at full speed. If i'm fighting someone, I'm going to do it on my terms."

Loki shook his head.

"What if you need to avoid your enemies knowing about your powers?"

Razorre shrugged.

"I think the arm blades would be a dead giveaway."

"True perhaps, but if you should still know how to fight without your speed."

Razorre rolled his shoulders.

"That's going to take too long. It's only a matter of time before another one of those maniacs with powers shows up and starts attacking again and when they do, I'm going to need to be at full speed to stop them."

Thor and Loki shook their heads.

"Sometimes you have to walk before you can run." Loki responded. Razorre shook his head and started walking off.

"I'm gonna go for a run. I need to loosen up after that beating."

He vanished in blue flash and a crackling noise. He sped through Asgard, crossing the bridge and coming to a stop beside Heimdall. Heimdall didn't seem fazed by his sudden appearance.

"You seek news from Midgard?"

Razorre nodded.

"Kinda would like to go back to visit at some point soon. With all these nasties with powers that keep showing up though, I'm not sure how much time I can spend there. Also, there's the issue of me having to explain to everyone back on Berk that I was zapped up to Asgard, gained powers from a lightning bolt that not even Thor can control, and that there are people out there that want me and Asgard six feet under."

Heimdall seemed amused by this.

"True. That would be an interesting conversation."

Razorre stretched his arms back and yawned.

"Man, all that training today really wore me out. It's going to be time for final meal soon, so I best get back. Thanks for the conversation!"

Heimdall didn't even answer as Razorre took off again. He sped back down to the mess hall and grabbed his reserved meal. His speed also came with a heightened metabolism, so he needed to eat alot more. The other warriors of Asgard had gotten used to him showing up in the mess hall with a gust of wind and a flash of light, so he ate in peace before heading back to his quarters to get some sleep. Sif had been pasting him most of the day and, while his body mended wounds much faster, he still felt sore from beatdown after beatdown.

He only got a few hours before he was summoned by Odin and Frigga. Being summoned by the pair of them only meant that there was another one of the invaders in one of the realms.

He met up with them and found Thor there, but no Loki.

"Heimdall informed us that there was another breach opened, allowing one of our enemies to enter Alfheim. We do not yet know what they are capable of, so be on your guard. Thor will be accompanying you."

Razorre nodded and looked at Thor, who looked very excited.

"Shall we race to the bridge?"

Razorre was already gone. Thor rushed out and launched into the air, flying towards the bridge, watching the blue streak trace a line through Asgard, easily pulling ahead of Thor. He was waiting smugly beside Heimdall, making sure his armblades were adjusted properly. Thor lightly cuffed him as Heimdall opened the gateway to Alfheim. They entered and came out in a vast, green forest. Thor explored from the ground while Razorre sprinted up the trees and leapt from branch to branch, using his speed to make sure he had secure footing, as well as working off the sudden charge that travelling through the bifrost gave him.

They explored for a while before they came across something startling and terrible. There was a small band of elves, all dead. Blood was leaking from each of them, specifically their backs. Each one had two holes punched in it's back, obviously made by a knife of some sort. However, they had all fallen in a way that indicated they should have seen their assailant coming. So, why had they collapsed this way?

"Over here!"

Razorre called Thor over and they saw faint traces of a black dust on the ground.

"Could it have been some sort of smoke bomb?"

Thor shook his head.

"No, we would have smelled it on our way here. It must be connected to this somehow."

Razorre checked the bodies again and found similar residue around them.

"Let's keep moving."

They forged ahead, keeping their eyes peeled for anything that might move. Suddenly, Razorre thought he saw movement. He became very still and focused on that spot. He could see a branch shaking slightly.

Then he heard a rustling sound above him. His speed immediately kicked in and he turned to see someone wrapped entirely in black plunging toward him with two knives ready to sink into him!

He backpedaled out of the way and the person missed their strike, stumbling. Razorre charged forward, his body sparking. However, just as his fist reached them, they had vanished in a puff of black dust!

He stopped and started looking around, seeing the person reappear on another branch nearby. He sprinted up the tree and kicked off, leaping towards the assassin. They just disappeared again. He landed on the branch and started looking again.

He saw the assassin appearing in thin air, straight above Thor! They started dropping towards him, knives at the ready. Razorre darted down the tree and kicked off again, his right arm blade extending. He landed a blow, striking the assassin across the stomach. They yelped in surprise and vanished in a black puff. Thor brought Mjolnir up to strike, but saw Razorre appear in a flash, his arm blade held out in front of him.

"We have a teleporter."

Thor groaned.

"The most difficult of quarry."

They saw the figure reappear briefly before vanishing again.

"We aren't going to be able to catch them if they just keep warping away like that! See if you can spark 'em. I'll look around and try to smoke them out if I find them!"

Razorre sped up a tree and began leaping from branch to branch, looking for any evidence of the assassin. Hopefully, their teleportation was just limited to short distances, so if he could find them or evidence of a teleportation, such as the black dust, he might be able to find a trail. All the while, he kept his ears open for the sound of the assassin popping out of thin air to stab him in the back.

He kept going until he saw a company of elven warriors, this time alive, walking through the woods, weapons drawn. He ran back to Thor and informed him of the situation.

"Let me speak with them. As the prince of Asgard, they will be less likely to attack me."

They met the company, who immediately wanted to kill both of them. Thor managed to talk them out of the precarious situation before explaining why they were here, and who had killed the previous company that the duo had come across. The elves seemed suspicious at first, but they went along with it. They weren't very trusting of Razorre, however. They kept their weapons at the ready, seemingly daring him to make a move. Suddenly, he heard a snapping noise and immediately sped up as he looked for the source. Looking up, he saw the assassin plunging downward towards one of the elves!

Razorre rocketed forward, pulling the elf out of harms way, bare seconds before the black knives plunged into his back! The assassin snarled at him and tugged their weapons clear as Razorre charged. The assassin vanished and Razorre ran through a cloud of black dust. He kept going and sprinted up at tree, knowing that the assassin would make for higher ground. He looked around as he ran, noticing a cloud of black dust starting to form on one of the branches. He changed course and arrived just as the the assassin finished materializing, leaving them wide open for a superspeed knuckle sandwich straight to the head!

The assassin flew into a tree and started falling to the ground, Only for Razorre to catch them on the way down and drop them at the feet of the elves.

"Man, they are going to have a dragon-sized headache when they wake up."

One of the elves shook their head.

"They won't be waking up."

They raised their blade to strike, but Thor stopped them.

"As much as me and my friend agree with the sentiment, we still need to question them about why they were attacking Alfheim in the first place. Our last capture has not been very cooperative."

Razorre had busied himself with removing the suicide capsule, just in case the assassin woke up. He also made sure that their eyes were covered, knives were confiscated, and arms bound to ensure they didn't escape. It was entirely possible that they needed to see their destination or have a visual point of reference.

Him and Thor bid farewell to the elves, who gifted Razorre with and enchanted hood that could stay up even while he was running as fast as possible, and had Heimdall open the Bifrost. Razorre took their captive and ran them back to the palace, locking them in the dungeon. They had analyzed the cryomancer and the corpse of the aeromancer to find a way to prevent them from using their abilities within their cells. Since the same method worked for both of them, it was reasonable to assume that it would work for the assassin. They tossed them inside and activated the cell. At that moment, they began to stir.

Razorre watched with crossed arms as they stood up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

Somehow, their voice was distorted. Razorre could do something similar by vibrating his vocal cords, but this sounded a little more... mechanical.

"You're in the dungeons of Asgard, facing execution for killing seven elves, but most of all, you're here because I want answers. You're the third person to come through a breach into one of the nine realms and tear up the place. I want to know what's going on."

The assassin laughed.

"I am a merely here to correct a flaw in the grand design."

Razorre narrowed his eyes.

"Cut the yak dung and tell me straight. Who keeps sending people like you to the nine realms to just cause mayhem, and why?"

The assassin just kept talking crazy.

"The grand design is perfect, but someone is attempting to tear it down. I merely answer to those who would maintain the natural order of the worlds."

Razorre stared at them, unamused. He turned and vanished in a flash of lightning. The assassin leaned back against the wall, smirking under their mask. The time to strike was very soon.

Razorre sped up to where Thor had told him to meet when he finished locking up the prisoner.

"They woke up when I got down there, so I asked a few questions. All I got back was crazy. Much more talkative than the walking glacier and less helpful."

Loki leaned forward a little, seemingly intrigued.

"What did they have to say?"

Razorre shrugged.

"Something about a 'grand design' and how someone wanted to tear it down, and a bit about maintaining the natural order of the worlds. All a bunch of crazy."

"There is nothing natural about it." Loki muttered.

"What?" Razorre asked. Loki shook his head.

"I'll explain later. For now, we have to find out how to stop them from coming through those breaches."

Razorre shrugged.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. That person is just talking a load of crazy."

Thor looked thoughtful.

"I find that introducing prisoners to a bildshnipe often convinces them to talk."

Loki shrugged.

"True, but these ones seem rather resilient. They may end up getting rather torn up before they make their choice."

Razorre pinched his nose as they kept discussing how to extract the desired information when he heard a loud boom and felt the ground shake. The brothers stopped and rose, heading for the entrance. Razorre was already at the bottom of the stairs, having run along the wall of the stairwell, and made his way to the dungeon. He took the moment to employ some of Gobber's more choice curses as he saw both the ice man and the assassin were both loose.

"Well well, speedy. Looks like you have time to chill out after all!"

The ice man formed his ice armor and fired twin blasts of ice at him. Razorre darting across the wall to avoid the ice, but found that he was now missing an escape route. The assassin bowed and vanished, seemingly appearing on the other side of the ice wall.

"Oh great. And seriously, what is with all the ice puns?"

He extended his armblades and charged, running past the ice man and raising the blades in front of him, thus allowing him to smash through the ice wall and sprint after the assassin. He saw two Asgardian warriors trying to fight them, but they were being utterly humiliated. They kept teleporting around the guards, delivering quick hits before vanishing again. Razorre darted forward and slammed his shoulder into the assassin, launching them away. He then charged after them and pinned them against a wall, tearing off the black fabric covering their face.

Underneath was a woman with deathly pale skin and black lines on her face, seemingly some sort of decorative makeup or, more accurately, war paint. She had jet black hair that was tied back. She kicked him away and teleported back to the guards and swiped two knives from them. She teleported back to Razorre and made a show of spinning the knives before twitching one of them in a 'bring it on' motion. Razorre raised his fists and edged closer, not wanting to use his speed quite yet. The assassin vanished and reappeared on his right, making to stab him in the back of his shoulder, but Razorre turned and blocked with his armblade before delivering a speed punch. The assassin tumbled backward, rolling with the punch before throwing one of the knives. Razorre's hand shot up and caught the knife, bare centimeters from his chest.

"You'll have to be faster than that."

He took off into the palace, leaving the assassin very confused. That was until he came careening around the other side, grabbed her and dragged her for a lap around the same circuit before slamming her forehead against a railing, knocking her straight out.

Suddenly, he heard a loud exlosion from behind him. He turned to see Thor, Sif, and the warriors three all fighting back against the ice man. Razorre rolled his shoulders before he started sparking before breaking into a full-on sprint, straight at the ice man. He leapt into the air and crossed his arms in front of him, making a plow-like blade in front of him. The momentum allowed him to smash clean through the icy shell and grab the ice man before pinning him against the wall and knocking him out with a speed punch.

"Next time, let's make sure they've been shaken down properly before we lock them up. I think I saw a missing tooth in one of their mouths."

He turned to Loki.

"Given that they just attempted a prison break, maybe we should have that discussion you mentioned earlier."

Loki huffed.

"Fine. Besides, it looks like we have less time left than we originally anticipated."

 **This turned out much better! So, how's everyone enjoying?**

 **Creativity: BURN IT DOWN! KILL IT ALL!**

 **Author: I told you to not play video games while I'm addressing the audience. Besides, I want to hop in!**

 **Anyway, here's to furthering the plan! Oh yes... the plan...**


	8. Mild Exasperation

**Good day to you all! Now, for those of you who skipped over the Primer chapter, DO NOT SKIP THIS! IT IS IMPORTANT!**

 **I've had a few people asking me when Kingdom Hearts: Beyond Time, Star Wars: Twilight Blade or Ragnarok will be updated or asking me to 'please update *insert sample story here* soon' to which I can only shake my head in exasperation, since it automatically reveals who skipped the IMPORTANT PRIMER and went straight to the main event.**

 **So, I will say this one more time:**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Beyond Time, Star Wars: Twilight Blade and Ragnarok are currently early drafts of stories I will be publishing after my current project (A Very Bad Idea) concludes in March. Which story will take center stage is entirely up the Poll on my profile, where you can vote for one of the three aforementioned stories. Whichever one receives the most votes will determine which story takes focus after A Very Bad Idea concludes.**

 **Also, I have to add this because if I don't it will infuriate me to no end, if you're going to ask questions about a story I will not be updating for a while BY DESIGN, please create an account so I can at least correspond with you, since being unable to directly answer criticism except through chapter updates is very frustrating for me. Now, for that one person who reviewed Ragnarok, I'd hold off judgement on using Razorre instead of Hiccup until later. All three of these stories are part of a big plan I've been working toward for a while, and you might be able to find a few details in one of my previous stories (My first 100K one to be precise)**

 **Are we clear? Good. Now please vote for the story you want more of and check back in February! See ya then!**


End file.
